1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample processing apparatus for processing a sample such as blood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, sample processing apparatuses for processing clinical samples such as blood and urine are used in clinical facilities. When trouble occurs in such sample processing apparatuses, a structure is required to smoothly deal with the trouble since the processing of samples is suspended.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003/232797 discloses an automatic blood cell analyzer capable of showing on a display a help dialog that includes an OK button and error list when trouble occurs in the measuring unit. In this apparatus, when a specific error is selected from the displayed error list and the OK button is pressed, a suitable recovery process relating to the error is executed or a screen required for the recovery process is shown on the display. When a specific error is selected from the error list, a description of the error and the method of recovering from the error are shown in the action field of the help dialog. For example, when pressure trouble occurs in the measuring unit and is selected from the error list, a [Please adjust pressure] message is displayed in the action field as the method of recovering from the pressure trouble.
In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003/232797, a user who is unfamiliar with the operation of the apparatus may not be able to adequately understand the proper sequence of operation to deal with the trouble. For example, the specific operation sequence needed to adjust the pressure may not be understood from the [Please adjust pressure] message that is displayed as the method for dealing with the trouble. Therefore, the user must take the time and effort to look up the relevant part describing the method for dealing with the trouble in operating manual of the apparatus stored as a booklet in the facility.